brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Event Pokémon
Event Pokémon are certain species of Pokémon which are currently, or were once event-exclusive on Pokémon Brick Bronze. 8 events were held in-game so far, giving 10 Event Pokémon in total, excluding their evolution relatives. Some of them, or in case of Shiny Pokémon — their regular forms, have ceased to be event-only in later updates. Paid Access Reward This "event" was held for almost a year, from the day Pokémon Brick Bronze Demo opened (24th October, 2015) to when Pokémon Brick Bronze became Free Access (22nd October, 2016), as an award to players who purchased the Paid Access of Pokémon Brick Bronze Demo or Alpha. Players were not automatically given the award though — they must reach Silvent City first. A Lv. 5 Shiny Eevee was given out by an old man in one of the houses there, claiming that he feared the unique colour of this Eevee might cause it to get bullied. , also known as Pokémon with alternate or rare colouration, are specific Pokémon with different body colour comparing to other Pokémon of its species, whether by very little, or very drastically. In this case, Shiny Eevee is white and grey comparing to its regular form's brown. 2015 Christmas Event Just like the Paid Access Reward, 2015 Christmas Event also featured a Shiny Pokémon. This time it was a Lv. 15 Shiny Snover. It was also a Gift Pokémon similar to the Shiny Eevee, but players must complete a quest to earn it this time. At the end of Route 8, turn left and there is a house with many trees planted outside, only being sold during Christmas Holidays as Christmas Trees. Mr. Claus inside the house sold Hot Chocolate during the event, which was held between 24th to 31st December, 2015, lasting for exactly 1 week. Each cup of Hot Chocolate was sold at 350 dollars and heals 60 HP when used, making it much cheaper than Super Potion, but slightly more expensive than Soda Pop. In this incident, Mrs. Claus was very worried that she could not sell all the Christmas Trees because the Lumberjacks did not arrive to do their job on time. Possessing a Pokémon with HM Cut, the player volunteered to help and got all the trees cut down in a flash, but that scared an actual Pokémon, which was the Shiny Snover. Mrs. Claus gave it to the player, and he or she discovered that it was holding Abomasite, paving the way to the implementation of Mega Evolution later in game. Manaphy Event A major change can be observed here where it took a great leap to become truly unique to Pokémon Brick Bronze from any other Pokémon games and involve competition between players. For the first time in this game, a Mythical Pokémon — Manaphy (or specifically its Egg) of the Sea Guardians, is featured in an event. When the Manaphy Event is held, Manaphy Egg had an extremely rare chance of being washed up to the shores by the waves on Rosecove Beach (1/1000, or 0.1% chance). To pick up the Egg, players must have at least an empty slot on their teams. Only 1 player may grab the Egg at a time, so players may have to race for it each time it gets washed ashore. The Egg must be picked up within 10 minutes it is ashore, otherwise, the Egg will be washed away. Once fetched, players can hatch this Egg normally by running around with Manaphy Egg in party. Having a Pokémon with Ability Flame Body or Magma Armour in the team is also recommended to reduce the required hatching time. Manaphy event first commenced during 7th to 21st May, 2016, and is the only recurring event in-game, being held thrice so far in total. The event was held for the second time from 22nd to 24th October, 2016 to celebrate the 1st Anniversary of Pokémon Brick Bronze, adding Manaphy's cry when the Egg is washed ashore in the process. It had returned for the third time between 19th to 22nd May, 2017, just at the end of Anniversary for the first Manaphy Event, in response to the opening of Golden Poké Ball Arcade which brought Ditto to the game, thus allowing Manaphy to breed for its offspring Phione and complete the duo of Sea Guardians. Rainbow Bidoof Lucky Draw A few Pokémon have received unique colourations in Pokémon Brick Bronze and appeared in some events. Rainbow Bidoof became the first example of Pokémon re-colouration in game. It was given to 1 lucky follower via a raffle draw during each official Pokémon Brick Bronze Twitch broadcast starting from the second streaming held on 16th July, 2016. This is the only event held as a lucky draw in-game so far, and given that official broadcasts were held merely thrice, most recent one being on 14th January, 2017, Rainbow Bidoof is arguably the rarest Pokémon in-game, rivalling Shiny Rayquaza Magikarp in Bob's Magik Pond, Cosmeos Valley. Rainbow Bidoof can evolve, but be warned that it instantly loses its unique colouration once evolution is triggered. 2016 Halloween Event Another couple of re-coloured Pokémon have been featured, but they were found as Roaming Pokémon unlike Rainbow Bidoof, with scarce encounter rates to begin with, but were still slightly easier to find compared to regular Roaming Pokémon. The first occasion is 2016 Halloween Event from the 10th to 31st October, 2016, where a White Haunter roamed around Roria. Despite being a re-colouration instead of Shiny Pokémon, White Haunter along with its final form Halloween Gengar always have the glittering effect of Shiny Pokémon when sent out for battles. After the event was terminated, a special Mega Evolution of Halloween Gengar has been added. It requires Gengarite H, which was sold from 9th November to 27th December, 2016 in Colosseum Marketplace, attached on Halloween Gengar to activate. 2016 Christmas Event In contrast to the previous Christmas Event, the one in 2016 brought Regional Variants into Pokémon Brick Bronze for the first time. In the period of 16th December, 2016 to 3rd January, 2017, the player had to approach a lawyer in Anthian Park first. He would request the player to find Santa Claus in order to get him whitelisted for presents. Santa Claus was only found in Brimber City, Rosecove City or on Route 10 overnight, on the rooftop of houses, depending on the Player ID. After revealing how he got penalized due to a reindeer speeding violation and blamed the lawyer for losing and making him pay the fine, Santa Claus would engage in a Full Battle against the player with a full team of Stantler, the last one being a Lv. 70 Stantler with a red nose. Once the player emerged victorious, Santa promised to whitelist the lawyer for the time being. Return to the lawyer and he allowed players to receive either Alolan Sandshrew or Alolan Vulpix, both at Lv. 20, as a reward. Note that players could choose one only. Afterwards, Stone Shop starts selling Ice Stones, enabling their evolutions to Alolan Sandslash and Ninetales respectively. As of the Version 0.14.4 update which enabled access to a few offshore islands, the event-exclusive status of these 2 evolutionary families is officially lifted, while Stone Shop has also allowed players who did not finish the event to buy Ice Stones. 2017 Valentine's Event Nearly identical to the 2016 Halloween Event, 2017 Valentine's Event between 10th to 20th February, 2017 introduced 2 forms of a special Pikachu, which was the second limited-time Pokémon to roam around the entire region. Some differences were made though — this special Pikachu, known as Red Heart Pikachu, can neither evolve nor breed, unlike White Haunter which can evolve into its final form with the same method of evolving regular Haunter. Moreover, Red Heart Pikachu is merely the regular form of this special Pikachu, and it contains a Shiny form which is the Purple Heart Pikachu. Both of their sprites seemed to draw inspiration from Cosplay Pikachu, which has a heart-shaped tail as well, in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. 2017 Halloween Event An entirely different Halloween Event from the previous one, 2017 Halloween Event from 13th to 31st October, 2017 featured 2 Pokémon exotic to Roria which were not Roaming Encounters. Both Pokémon only showed up at night, so Dusk Balls were the best on them. The first one was an imposter of Pikachu, taking over its wild encounter in Gale Forest overnight. It appeared as Pikachu at first, but instantly acted weirdly and revealed that it was actually Mimikyu, making it the first Alola Pokémon to appear as Wild Pokémon on the main island of Roria. The other Pokémon was the second event-exclusive Mythical Pokémon in this game — Marshadow. It appeared on one of many locations overnight. Its appearance was denoted by a large, dark portal which the player would get flipped into a place in alternate dimension called Shadow Void. Run all the way to the end, then stand still for 3 seconds, and a pair of fiery eyes would appear on the ground just behind the player. Click on it, and Marshadow would arise from the shadow for battle. Be warned that player only had 1 chance to fight Marshadow, so save beforehand and turn off Autosave. Trivia * The Shiny Snover in 2015 Christmas Event apparently got on the news and is mentioned by a resident in Frostveil City. However, he misremembered and said Route 7 instead of Route 8. * Despite the heart-shaped tail, which indicates a female Pikachu (in fact Cosplay Pikachu is female-only), Red and Purple Heart Pikachu are actually possible to be male. Their gender ratio is no different from regular Pikachu, which is 50/50. Category:Pokémon